A Steamy Interlude
by girl-who-flies-with-dragons
Summary: Hiccup decides to take a shower. Jack decides to interrupt. Mature content. BoyxBoy. Oneshot


**A Steamy Interlude**

Hiccup padded softly across the cold bathroom tiles, eyes barely open as he quickly stripped and turned the hot water on with a grateful sigh. It was finally Saturday, which meant he'd just finished sleeping in and could now enjoy a long peaceful shower. Emphasis on long. Hiccup tilted his head back to soak his hair, mind blissfully blank, when he felt a rush of freezing cold water hit him.

"Gah!" Spinning around, Hiccup fumbled to wrench the handle back to hot before glaring at the white-haired man who was grinning cheekily through a large gap in the shower curtain.

"Asshole." Hiccup stated as he turned away from Jack.

"Aw c'mon, it was just a little cold water Hiccup." Jack continued peering at his aubrunet sweetheart through the crack in the curtain. "Can I come in?" Keeping his back to the blue-eyed man, Hiccup replied stubbornly. "Not after that little stunt." His annoyance vanished however as he glanced over at his skinny boyfriend, who had put on the big puppy eyes and pleading look. God, did he _practice_ that facial expression? It was hard to keep from laughing, but Hiccup managed.

Letting out a mock sigh of resignation, the green-eyed man gestured to him. "Stop being a Mr. Pouty-Pants, and get in before all the cold air does." His eyes narrowed when his boyfriend didn't move. "Jack, serious—"

"I am _not_ a pouty-pants!" Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, then what do you call the expression on your fa—" But Jack interrupted again, smirking wickedly. "Seeing as I'm not wearing any," he finished while stepping into the shower and finally closing the goddamn curtain. The aubrunet tried not to facepalm. _What a smartass_. He was just about to lose the battle against giggling when Jack made another comment. "I have to admit, I can't believe you complained about coldness twice in the last 5 minutes." He spoke nonchalantly, but Hiccup wasn't fooled. Those blue eyes had a wicked gleam, and sure enough their owner's tone changed to mock loftiness. "Mr., 'I'm from Berk where it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, I walked miles to school in sub-zero temperatures, shoved snow down my pants—'"

"That last one isn't true and you know it!" Hiccup protested, but Jack wasn't finished, "—survived being born during the coldest winter on record, and—" found himself unable to continue as a pair of soft lips captured his own. Relinquishing his game Jack leaned into Hiccup, winding his arms around the slightly taller man's neck. The aubrunet hadn't meant for it to be anything other than a simple kiss, but the feeling of his lover's naked body against his made him gasp and his heart speed up. Tilting Jack's head, Hiccup slid his tongue past those ridiculously sweet lips to deepen the kiss as his other hand gripped the smooth skin of his hip.

Too soon for Hiccup's liking Jack broke the kiss. About to pull him in again, Hiccup opened his eyes and stopped short at the expression on the other man's face, shivering slightly despite the hot water pouring over both of them. Jack had that look of heady passion that typically meant he was about to go down on him; so naturally the later furrowed his brows when his lover pulled away and remained standing instead of kneeling. _He's not even smirking,_ Hiccup thought. _Usually he does when he's being a tease._

Opening his mouth to speak, Hiccup forgot to say anything as Jack gently but very deliberately began to move his hands. Thumbs brushed against cheekbones, fingers traced across shoulders and down the freckled chest; working only barely at the nipples before moving on. Hiccup stared at him, mesmerized by the soft look on the pale man's face and the torturously slow exploration. This wasn't new territory for them; they'd seen each other naked and made love plenty of times, but usually Jack didn't take it so gently, so teasingly.

Not that the aubrunet wasn't feeling a bit—okay, very—desperate. He tried to speed things up by bringing Jack's mouth to his, but the blue-eyed man was having none of it; stepping back slightly and continuing with his gentle tracing. Hiccup groaned with impatience as Jack touched everything except what mattered most, his body heated and trembling and _god_ he wanted Jack. Little did he know his partner had gotten just as aroused and was losing the battle to go slow as he brought his thumbs to Hiccup's nipples once more. "Ngh, Jack please—" "Hmm?' Said man pretended he hadn't a clue the effect of his ministrations on the taller individual. Hiccup yelped when a feather-light touch ran down his hard length. _Now_ Jack was smirking.

Another such caress had the highly freckled man keening; when Hiccup opened his eyes he saw that his lover had lost his irritating calmness, and was breathing rapidly through parted lips. Jack surged forward suddenly to crush his lips to Hiccup's, no more than an instant passing before he pulled away again and knelt; _finally_ taking the taller man's length into his mouth. Hiccup thrust his hips desperately as a hot tongue burned across the sensitive skin, drawing a groan from his partner. It wasn't long before Hiccup was fighting to catch his breath. "Jack, I—I can't…"

Immediately Jack let go, standing up to cup Hiccup's face with one hand while the other reached to stretch him out. Lips pressed to his ear, Hiccup shivered against him as the blue-eyed man whispered, "I love you." As Jack slid inside and started to build the steady rhythm that would bring them to their sweet release, Hiccup tangled his fingers in white hair and closed his eyes blissfully. He really loved long showers.


End file.
